


Into the Fire

by Mordekai



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Multi, au after 6x17, into the belly of the beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordekai/pseuds/Mordekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's just say he wasn't who I thought he was."<br/>Beckett disappears from her old life to become part of something bigger. Her view of the world and herself is turned upside down. Post 6x17 Into the Belly of the Beast, diverges from canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

“Elena, you’re not an easy woman to find.” Beckett approached the woman sitting at a picnic table.

Elena didn’t look up, but she looked surprised for a moment before her face became blank again.

“There is a reason for that. I’m impressed you found me. So let’s get down to the chase, what do you want?” Elena said with a sigh.

“I want in.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I want in on the operation.”

“Why would my boss possibly let you join?” Elena scoffed.

“I can prove my loyalty, start from the bottom. I’m tired of chasing ghosts and I want a new life.”

“Last I heard, you were engaged to a rich and famous writer.”

“Yeah. Let’s just say he wasn’t who I thought he was.”

“Meet me here at midnight, we’ll talk about it. Now go, I’m meeting someone in a few minutes. I don’t hang out in parks for my health.”

Beckett had to trust Elena at her word, so she turned and walked away. At midnight she’d find out if she was heading into a trap or not.

 

 

It was strange, living in her old loft again. She’d grown used to a cheerful and active house. She only had the essentials here and it felt very cold and lonely here. Kate drew in a deep breath and starting surveying her arsenal. She needed protection, but not look like she was there for battle. A concealed handgun and a jackknife would have to do for this meeting. It was almost time to meet Elena. With one more look around her apartment, she grabbed her coat and left. If all went well, she wouldn’t have to stay here much longer.

___________

When she pulled into the parking lot, it was ten minutes until midnight. The park had a strange feeling at night, the playground equipment devoid of children. Wind blew the swings back and forth slightly. Only criminals came here at this time of night. Was that what she was now?

If she obsessed about it, Kate thinks she wouldn’t be able to do what she had to. Good and evil wasn’t as black and white as she had once thought. Sometimes you had to take matters into your own hands. She walked with a confident air while keeping her senses alert. She had to resist the urge to keep her hand on her gun.

“Didn’t think you’d show.” Elena’s voice came from behind Beckett.

Beckett flinched and turned to face the other woman. “Here I am, ready to talk business?”

“Oh aren’t you the eager one? Ready to throw away a lifetime of morals for a life of crime?”  Elena said in a mocking tone.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Beckett snapped back.

“Yes, well. I’m worried you have other motives. Motives like revenge. However if you prove yourself loyal, you could become a valuable asset. That’s why my boss has decided to give you a chance. For now, I’ll be the only one you speak to. You get your assignments from me. Tell anything to the police or try to harm my boss, and I will kill you faster than you can blink. Is that understood?” The mocking edge to Elena’s voice had left, she was completely serious now.

“Of course.” Beckett said calmly, her face showing no discernable emotion.

“Good. I’ll be in touch soon.” Elena smiled and left Beckett standing alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
